


winding down

by Trashy_Cannot



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, tbh this is just how i hc how bang god loba's number, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Cannot/pseuds/Trashy_Cannot
Summary: Loba and Anita arrive back in the latter's apartment after a day far too much for either of them.A.K.A: How did Bang get Loba's number? This is how I imagine it went, because I believe that these two should date. As a treat.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	winding down

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to mention tbh, just this takes place after the last quest of S5.

Loba sat down on Anita's couch, making herself as comfortable as she could. Well, as comfortable as you can after...everything.

"Well...what now?" the ex-soldier asked, a faint sound of pouring liquor coming from the kitchen.

"I sent that mess to Hammond, and I frankly don't care what they do with it." Loba sighed and turned to look behind her, where Bangalore was. "Then...they'll hand over the coordinates. I don't know when they'll do it, but they will."

Loba's eyes tracked the woman she was in company with as she made her way over, handing one glass of whiskey and tilting the other one back for a sip. There was a tension in her form. It wasn't unfamiliar - Anita always seemed tense, but this was different. Her fingers paled from the pressure she put on the glass. Loba could've sworn that it would shatter if she stayed silent for any longer.

"Sergeant."

"Hm?"

"I'm the one that's trapped in the middle, but you look more anxious than I feel." Loba murmured, taking a sip of her whiskey and keeping her eyes focused.

Anita's eyes locked with hers briefly, darting away as she sighed.

"I should've taken the shot. I know it wouldn't have done anything but…" she took another sip. "it probably would've stopped you from having this decision about what to do with Revenant."

"I fully expected to deal with this alone. It would've happened with or without you. We're stuck in this situation together, and I'm not keen on letting everyone know again."

Anita chuckled. "You don't wanna get choke-slammed against a wall by Caustic, you mean?"

Loba absent-mindedly held her throat.

"You're right." Loba smiled. "I don't."

The criminal leaned into her companion's space. While it seemed impossible, the ex-soldier tensed even more, putting down the glass in her hands for fear of breaking it.

"...Loba?"

"What made you change your mind? About me, that is." the ex-criminal raised a brow. "You were willing to shoot him...I don't care that you ended up not doing it."

Anita rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna be honest. I hate- I hated you when you first joined the games. You leading us on a wild goose chase to achieve your own goal didn't help that either." looking into Loba's eyes, Anita sighed. "But the one thing that separated me from you was my professionalism, my willingness to honor my duty."

Loba's eyes never once left Anita's face.

"Yet, I let my emotions get in the way and I fucked it up. It might've been your funeral but your blood would've been on my hands just as much as it would've been on Revenant’s."

"Hm."

"Trust me," Anita laughed. "it's not an idea I'm fond of, girl."

Loba's brow wanted to raise at the word choice, but she was both too tired and not nearly drunk enough to do so. So, she leaned back and took another sip of whiskey.

"If I'm being honest as well, after you gave an exposé on me I was happy to leave, though the thought of dying was at the forefront of my mind." Loba stated.

"Why didn't  _ you _ shoot him? I had the shot, but I wanted you to make the decision." Anita asked.

"You don't kick a dog when it's already half-alive. Even if it was a rabid one." Loba began. "Besides, even if I had shot him, he would've pestered me even more."

"Then...what are you gonna do when you get the source code?"

Loba left the couch, grabbing the bottle of whiskey Anita kept out and poured herself a full glass. Tossing it back felt like shooting a Charge Rifle's beam down her throat but she couldn't be bothered to care.

"I told you already. I don't know." Loba spoke.

Silence settled in the space between them as they passed the whiskey bottle back and forth, eventually coming to a point where they were sick of its taste. Mirage's drinks were only good as a starter, after all.

Loba attempted to run a hand through her hair, only to remember that it was still put into her signature braids.

"Monte de merda,” she muttered, rubbing her temples. “meu Deus."

"I can help you out of those, if you want." Anita offered.

"Are you trying to flirt?" Loba teased.

"What? No. Loba, I'm the last person that would ever want to flirt with you. Or take advantage of the situation." Anita rambled, her emotion cutting through the influence of her alcohol.

Loba, even mildly drunk, knew there was a statement in there that was false. She was good at reading people - she needed it in order to stay alive, after all. 

"...I was joking, Sergeant." Loba paused. "And yes, I would appreciate you helping me out of these.”

The process was slow, due in part to the lack of dexterity Anita had while being drunk. Loba couldn't blame her. If she was the one undoing the braids she'd give up at this point.

"You know, for being a soldier, I'm surprised you didn't just yank it out." Loba murmured.

"I had brothers who put their hair in braids all the time. When you braid a 7-year-old’s hair, you have to be gentle or risk them crying and your parents beating your ass for it." Anita chuckled, finishing one braid.

"My hair's not the same, you know."

"I know, but I have my way of undoing braids, and I'm gonna stick with it. Besides, what would people say if your hair got messed up, never to be perfectly done again?"

Loba snorted. "You cannot seriously think that you'd mess up my hair that badly, do you?"

No response. Loba looked back to Bangalore holding a hand to her mouth, tears building up. Her stomach sank, she messed up, somehow.

"What did I say?" she asked.

"Nothing I just-"

Anita burst out laughing, a genuine chuckle that rang through the room. Loba couldn't lie, it was a pleasant one to listen to, even if it dragged on for a very, very long time.

"What?" Loba repeated.

"I've never heard you snort before. All of your laughs are so perfect." Anita wheezed out, leaning back onto the couch.

"I thought I said something genuinely rude. But no, you're amused by my laugh." Loba sighed, beginning to undo the second braid.

"No no no, I got you. It's just nice seeing you not be perfect in a way that doesn't include everyone possibly dying for a corporation."

"Don't ever mention this to anyone, ever." Loba threatened, though at this point it was more of a request than an actual threat.

"Yeah, yeah of course. But you can't blame me if you find something funny enough to laugh like that in-game, though."

Loba glared. "I doubt it."

Silence returned. The room was nowhere as tense as it was when the two first entered, and there was a steady rhythm in the way that Anita's hands pulled the braid apart. Loba couldn't lie, the soldier wasn't lying when she said she was gentle. It was tempting to fall asleep, but she knew Anita would wake her up and shoo her off somewhere else.

"There you go." Anita whispered.

A tired smile grew across Loba's lips as she ran her hand through her hair, massaging her scalp. It felt like she was finally winding down. There was no need to be stressed about anything. For now, at least.

"Thank you." 

"Of course."

Loba cleared her throat. "Well, I should probably get going. It's really late." 

"Right, yeah. Do you need a ride back?" 

"No, no. I'll be fine." Loba stood up from the couch and started her way towards the door, stopping.

Sheepishly, she looked at the thermometer. It was 21° outside. Turning back, she saw Anita's eyes lock onto hers, obviously confused.

"Can I borrow a jacket?" 

"Don't you wear that outfit, even when we're on World's Edge?" Anita asked.

"Yes. But the adrenaline keeps me warm."

Rolling her eyes, the ex-soldier jogged to her closet and jogged back, tossing a leather jacket over to Loba.

"There you go."

"Thank you, again. Not just for the jacket."

"I'm guessing we're gonna be speaking more than before. If you want, we can talk about the source code here, I'm a pretty low-key person anyway." Anita offered with a tired, but genuine edge to her voice.

"Roger. I'll swing by when I have the time."

Loba turned the knob and opened the door, moving to step out before she felt a gentle tug on her sleeve.

"How am I gonna contact you?"

Loba tapped her phone against the outline of Anita's in the ex-soldier’s pocket.

"There." 

Loba watched as Anita checked her phone to find her contact. She'd laugh if it weren't for her tiredness.

Smiling, she pressed a kiss against Anita's cheek, before leaving the apartment. She didn't want to bother seeing her reaction.

* * *

Anita touched her cheek absent-mindedly before shaking her head. Not much had changed, they just had more opportunities to speak, is all. She still hated Loba for her ease of entry into the games, this-

A buzz came from her phone. Checking, she felt mildly disappointed. It was Revenant. She was too tired to care about how he found her number.

"What?"

"Rude." the deep voice grumbled.

"You got five seconds before I'm hanging up on you."

"You and Loba better be working on finding my source code."

"No, we were just painting each other's nails and gossiping about a new Legend." Bangalore slurred, lying down on her couch.

"And I'm picking up baking as a hobby." Revenant responded. "Just stay focused, I need her to put a bullet in that skull."

"Is that it?"

"Oh, and I guess you two can have your little girl's nights too." he grumbled.

"I'm gonna hang up on you now."

"See you in the ring…" he trailed, a half-hearted attempt to sound intimidating.

Bangalore rolled her eyes and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The last time I opened the google doc for this prior to today was September 9. I know, nearly a month. I thought I hallucinated this fic until I dug into my drafts and found it.
> 
> Detail Notes:  
> -I based quite a bit of what Bang said on both the loading screens from season 5, as well as the quest dialogue (I got the quest dialogue from one of the Apex wikis)  
> -No I have no idea why Bang started saying "girl" in her voice lines, specifically towards Loba but if I don't somehow make that get established here, how the hell would it make sense in matches?  
> -Loba has like no Portuguese lines so I just looked at articles about Portuguese swears and I just shoved "piece of shit" and "my god" in there haha  
> -While I do think that the Williams family is pretty involved in the military, I don't doubt that when they were young, that Bang braided their hair. I imagined she'd braid it into cornrows, based on an old classmate of mine from elementary school.  
> -I hc that Loba's able to let down more of her walls around Bang, and as a result, snorted. Bang was just excited that she saw Loba mess up in a way that didn't endanger the other Legend's lives, y'know? Manipulating them to collect a war criminals head vs snorting.  
> -Next season if I don't hear intra-party banter between Revenant, Loba, and Bang then what is the point. I want Loba and Bang to be sick of him, and Rev teasing how close they've gotten to each other. Anyway-
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate kudos and comments, but I can't force you. So. Until next time,,,bye-  
> -Yes I believe that Loba's outfit would not last A Second in World's Edge. Like. What. Anyway I just made up that excuse for the fic but I think Loba genuinely gets cold or warm but puts up with it in order to seem perfect and flex on the other legends lmao


End file.
